


Whose Birthday is it?

by SexyBone



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyBone/pseuds/SexyBone





	Whose Birthday is it?

urs  
Yours.  
you're's  
You are apostrophe s

Yeet.

A word for every year

Four more

And done.


End file.
